For example, in the examination using a medical image diagnostic apparatus, such as an X-ray CT apparatus, the scanning conditions are set through the console placed in the operating room. As one of the scanning conditions, there is a setting regarding the body position of an object. Examples of the setting regarding the body position of an object include a setting (body position setting) regarding the lying direction of the object, such as supine, prone, lying on the left side, and lying on the right side, and a direction setting to specify whether the direction of the object with respect to the scanner is a head (Head First) or feet (Feet First).
Display screens at the time of body position setting are illustrated in Patent Literature 1. On these display screens, a body position designation region and a direction designation region are provided in different areas. Selection buttons of “supine”, “prone”, “lying on the left side”, and “lying on the right side” are displayed in the body position designation region. Selection buttons of “Head First” and “Feet First” are displayed in the direction designation region. The operator sets a body position by operating the selection button in the body position designation region, and sets a direction by operating the selection button in the direction designation region.